


Three's A Crowd

by aleksrothis



Series: Gonna Make You A Star [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang Aftermath, M/M, Multi, Past Dobby/Rads/Val, Rookie Initiation, Some Feminising Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Denya has been so good for his team initiation. Sasha might not have an A anymore but Anton doesn't want him to miss out.
Relationships: Anton Khudobin/Alexander Radulov, Denis Gurianov/Anton Khudobin/Alexander Radulov
Series: Gonna Make You A Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> See End Notes for additional (slightly spoilerish) comments on the dubious consent warning if you have any concerns.

Denya was the first Russian Anton had helped through a team initiation. In Boston, only the mildest allusion to initiation had been permitted, barely more than an acknowledgement of the ten game milestone by the team leaders and goalies under Chara’s careful eye to ensure no-one overstepped his limits, and there had been no young Russian on the team when he was in Carolina. 

Denya was certainly appealing like this, flushed red and messy with cum. Anton was certain Sasha would agree, but first he needed to get them back to his place. He rested a possessive hand on Denya’s neck, waiting whilst the others filed out. Klinger always the first to leave if it wasn’t a Swede or a Finn being initiated, Benny and Segs heading out together, until it was just his fellow goalie remaining. 

Bish surely knew what Anton planned, little escaped his attention, but the goalies’ bond also ran deep. He wouldn’t say anything, even if it was non-traditional. Instead he paused in the doorway, “Do you need me to call you an Uber or anything?” 

Anton shook his head. “Sasha will come.” Sasha might even have just waited for them in the player lounge, if he hadn’t gone home to change and set things up for later. 

Once Bish had left, Anton turned his attention back to Denya, who was shivering a little in the rapidly cooling locker room. He stepped in close, sharing his body heat, and rested a hand on Denya’s cheek, drawing his gaze. Even sitting here Denya was taller, his head tilted down to face Anton. Denya licked his lips nervously and Anton smiled up at him reassuringly. 

“You have two options now,” Anton told him, in Russian since it was just the two of them. 

Denya blinked as though only just realising that Anton hadn’t yet taken his turn. He bit his lip as he waited for Anton to continue. He really did have a lovely mouth. 

“As far as the team is concerned, I can do whatever I choose next, as long as it doesn’t harm you, and then your initiation is complete,” Anton paused so Denya could take that in. “But Sasha isn’t supposed to be involved in this. So I have a choice for you.” 

“Yes,” Denya was quick to agree. “Whatever you want.” 

Anton was touched by his trust but he needed him to actually agree to his plan. “I can just fuck you here and now then Sasha can drive us back to your hotel. Or you can come back to our place and Sasha and I will both fuck you.” 

This close, Anton couldn’t miss the shudder which went through Denya at his proposition and the way his eyes flash with arousal. 

“Please,” Denya said, making the choice Anton had been sure he would. “I want you both.” 

Anton didn’t see any point wasting time cleaning Denya up when they were only going to make a mess of him again at home so he just helped him into clothes then called Sasha, to find he was in his car outside waiting for them. 

Sasha looked appropriately delighted as he wrapped an arm around Denya while Anton put a towel down on the backseat. He could already see the damp patch on Denya’s sweatpants and didn’t want him to feel bad about making a mess of Sasha’s car. Then he guided Denya in and climbed in next to him. Sasha complained but it was only because he liked the attention and wanted to remind people he usually got Anton to himself. 

Tonight was about Denya though. And a little about them. Anton had plans. Watching the others have their way with him had been pretty hot but they been too careful for his liking. 

Sasha had always known what to do, how much the rookies could take, how to coax them out of their shell. But, since the team had decided they didn’t need 4 alternates, Sasha didn’t get to join in anymore. At least Anton could give him this with Denya, the benefit of his own role. 

As the resident Russian speaker, Anton had got to be the one to open him up. Denya hadn’t been as tense as some but it had been clear he wasn’t practiced, the hitched breaths as Anton had worked his fingers in telling of his inexperience. 

Of course, he wouldn’t be so tight anymore, not after he’d taken three cocks already tonight, and one of them Bish, but Sasha had never had any problems with sloppy seconds. 

The drive seemed to take forever, with Denya fidgeting nervously beside him, though Anton knew it was less than half an hour, especially at this time of night. Anton rested a hand on Denya’s knee and he flinched, then his leg stilled. Remembering what Sasha had told him of his own initiation, Anton wondered if, rather than it being nerves, Denya was shifting in his seat with discomfort. If it wasn’t that now, it definitely would be once they’re done with him. 

Finally, Sasha pulled into his driveway and Anton didn’t hesitate to lead Denya into the house. Anton didn’t stop in the hallway, or the living room, but hustled him straight through to the bedroom. Officially it was Sasha’s bedroom but Anton could count on his fingers how many nights he’d spent in ‘his’ bed since he came to Dallas. And nearly all of those were when one of them was injured or sick. 

Anton got Denya to sit on the bed and started to pull off his own clothes. Although he wasn’t in a rush exactly, he had been hard for too long to wait now. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Sasha asked, lounging in the doorway, already having lost his shirt somewhere along the way. They had discussed this, at length, but Anton figured it was a good way to ease Denya into it. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Sashenka,” he teased. 

“Antosha,” Sasha almost whined. “I know you have a plan, you always have a plan.” 

Denya looked from one of them to the other, eyes wide but he didn’t move. 

“Strip for us, Denyusha,” Anton said. Denya obeyed without hesitation but Anton could see his hands were shaking a little. “You too,” he told Sasha, who startled and looked down at himself as though he hadn’t noticed he was still wearing clothes. 

In a matter of minutes the three of them were all naked and Anton knelt on the bed, pushing Denya to lay down flat on his back. Sasha sat on the edge on the other side. His expression was hungry as he looked Denya over but he didn’t touch, though Anton was certain he wanted to. 

Anton guided Denya to pull his knees up, resting his feet flat on the bed, then pushed them wider, exposing him to their eyes. He was still open and wet and Sasha’s groan at the sight sounded like it had been punched out of him. He looked hopefully at Anton, hand already on his own cock, but Anton shook his head. “Be patient.” 

He tucked a couple of pillows under Denya’s hips, and saw how Denya’s thighs trembled with the strain. Anton wished he could look for hours, watch until Denya couldn’t hold the pose anymore, begged for whatever they would give him but he knew Sasha didn’t have that sort of patience. Besides, if he read Denya right, and he was usually good at it, there would be other opportunities to try that. 

Anton cupped a hand around the back of Denya’s head, shuffling up the bed so his cock was level with Denya’s mouth. Denya’s hair wasn’t really long enough to get a proper handful and pull but maybe he could be persuaded to grow it out. Denya took direction well enough anyway and he’d already had practice at this tonight. “Open up for me,” Anton coaxed and then guided his cock between Denya’s lips. 

That was enough for Denya to know what he should be doing and Anton didn’t even have to push for Denya to practically choke himself trying to take him into his throat. 

Sasha didn’t wait for Anton to find a rhythm before he got between Denya’s legs. Denya squirmed as Sasha started fingering him, the wet squelch of cum and lube loud in the room. His ass was probably sensitive but there was nothing they could do about that. Anton wanted him good and loose for what they had planned next. 

Denya relaxed by degrees and when Sasha groaned as he pushed into him, Anton guessed Denya would assume this was the limit of their plans. He’d soon find out he was wrong about that. Still, Anton was enjoying his oral skills for now. He doubted today was the first time Denya had given head - no-one was this much of a natural at it. Well, Hintz had been pretty good on his first go but then he took direction well and even then he hadn’t been able to go as deep as Denya was managing. Anton might not have the longest dick, but no-one could deepthroat first try and Denya was making a decent effort at doing so and not actually choking. 

Anton pulled back, not wanting to come before they managed to carry out their plan. And okay, so maybe Anton was less patient than he wanted to be as he looked down at Sasha. 

Sasha smiled broadly, his familiar gap-toothed grin always comforting. He pulled out and Denya blinked up at them, confused. Sasha pulled him up, guiding him onto his hands and knees as Anton shuffled down the bed until he was propped up against the headboard with Denya straddling his hips. “I said both, yes?” 

Denya’s eyes opened wide and it was clear he hadn’t even considered this as a possibility. Anton gave him a chance to object then pulled him down into a deep kiss, tasting himself in Denya’s mouth. Sasha helped slick his dick and guide him into Denya’s tight heat. Even though Denya was used enough to allow Anton to slide easily in, his channel still clenched beautifully around Anton’s length. Denya gasped at the changed angle and then again as Sasha encouraged him to move. 

Denya started to find a rhythm but it stuttered when Sasha pressed fingers to his already stretched hole. He made a sound of protest, hands coming up to try and weakly push them away, but Anton hushed him, digging his fingers into Denya’s hips to keep him in place. He didn’t want him to get hurt. 

Sasha patted his thigh reassuringly. “It’s okay, we do this before.” 

Denya didn’t look that reassured but Anton remembered Valera hadn’t been entirely convinced the first time they’d tried this with him and it had worked out fine. Denya took a deep breath as Anton felt Sasha push the tip of his finger inside and slowly he untensed. 

When Denya balked at the second finger, it was Anton’s turn to be persuasive. “Don’t you want to be good for us, Denyusha?” he asked. “I promise you’ll enjoy it if you just relax.” 

Sasha pulled away then there was the squelch of fresh lube and his fingers were wet with it when he came back. Denya panted a little, holding still as Sasha worked those two fingers back inside, all the way to the second knuckle. 

Anton ran his hands up and down Denya’s sides, trying to soothe him. “That’s it, just let Sasha get you ready for us.” 

Denya whimpered as Sasha pressed a third finger tip in alongside Anton’s cock. There were tears in his eyes but he didn’t struggle, though his hands were clenched where they rested on Anton’s shoulders. He took shuddering breaths as Sasha worked his fingers deeper, twisting them around and then spreading them apart. 

If Anton hadn’t watched Denya stoically taking Bish earlier, he might have been disappointed at how quiet he was, especially compared to Valera who they’d practically had to gag to prevent their team-mates overhearing on the road, but he already knew how to watch for more subtle signs of his reaction; the vein at his temple, the sweat beading in his hairline, the way his dick twitched at the internal stimulation. 

He ran an idle hand up Denya’s chest, pinching a nipple. That got a better sound out of him so Anton did it again, twisting until the skin under his fingers turned from pink to red. 

Sasha met his gaze over Denya’s shoulder and Anton nodded. Sasha pulled his fingers out and Anton felt Denya’s relief but it wasn’t long-lived because then Sasha was shifting position and then it was his dick pressing against Anton’s balls before he pushed into the space he had made alongside Anton. 

Denya cried out, shaking but there was nowhere for him to go. He was blissfully tight and Anton could feel every shudder that went through his body. Anton wrapped his arms around him, held Denya close as he struggled through the strain. 

Sasha’s dick was a line of heat against his own and he couldn’t stay still, not thrusting but Anton could feel exactly how his hips kept rocking back and forth. He watched Sasha flush red as they waited for Denya’s tightness to ease. 

Anton reached down to feel where Denya was stretched around them. “Fuck, I wish I could see. Bet he looks so good.” 

“Most good,” Sasha confirmed. Then he licked his lips and smiled broadly. “Pass me my phone, I have an idea.” 

“No, you can’t,” Denya protested but Anton ignored him, reaching out to grab Sasha’s phone from the side table. 

“Just for us,” Sasha told him as he took it out of Anton’s hand, leaning away so he could angle the camera to best show Denya’s full hole. The sound of the shutter noise sent a shudder of excitement through Anton then Sasha turned the phone around so he could see the screen. 

Anton could feel how tight Denya was but seeing it was something else. His cock twitched and it was Sasha’s turn to groan at the sensation. Their eyes met and Sasha started to move. The friction was incredible and Anton jerked his hips, loving the clench of Denya’s body as Sasha thrust against him. They had done this enough times before, with many different partners, that it was easy to work out a rhythm which was pleasurable for them without being too overwhelming for the person in between. 

It didn’t take too long before Anton could feel Denya getting hard between them, the stimulation presumably overriding any lasting discomfort. “Touch yourself.” he whispered into Denya’s ear. 

Denya seemed to struggle with finding the necessary coordination but, once he did, the last of the tension eased out of him. He was going to be sore in the morning but he would have been anyway and it was better for them knowing Denya was enjoying it too. 

Sasha picked up the pace and Anton could see how red he was getting as he got close. Finally Sasha pulled out as he came, letting his cum drip over Anton’s cock and balls where he continued to rock into Denya. 

Anton enjoyed the mess, his cock sliding through it easily, and it didn’t take much longer until he was nearly there himself. He wanted to see when he finished so he pushed Denya up, Sasha helping reposition him as Denya seemed unable to coordinate his own limbs. 

They got him knelt up over Anton’s lap, facing outward, legs splayed wide with Sasha supporting his upper body. Anton lined himself back up, enjoying the view. If Denya’s hole wasn’t wrecked before it was now, raw and sloppy as he slid in. “So easy for me,” he murmured into Denya’s ear. Denya tried to bear down on him, to tighten up, but it barely made any difference. 

Anton slapped Denya’s thigh and enjoyed the bitten off cry, muffled into Sasha’s neck. Getting any sort of sound out of Denya was such a sweet victory and Anton wanted more. 

“No need for that,” Sasha told Denya, pulling him back by his hair. “We want to hear you.” 

Sasha’s hand worked between them, Denya’s soft panting telling Anton exactly what he was doing. 

Anton slapped him again, close to the same spot as before to make it sting more, and Denya gasped helplessly. It was making him clench tighter so Anton didn’t stop, varying the location to ensure any marks would fade by the morning. By the time Denya’s ass and thighs were pink, Anton was struggling to hold off coming any longer. 

Finally Denya shuddered against him and Sasha pulled his hand away wet. Anton buried his length completely in Denya’s ass and let go, coming deep inside him. 

When he pulled out, Sasha eased Denya face down onto the bed. Anton held his cheeks apart so they could see their work. Cum dripped out of his gaping hole, the edges fluttering as it tried to close. 

“Looks like a pretty pussy,” Sasha said, hooking two fingers into his rim, holding him open for their gaze. Denya whimpered, turning his face away from them. “Don’t be like that, baby,” Sasha crooned. “So pretty for us. Should take a picture so I don’t forget.” 

Sasha fumbled around in the bedsheets for the phone he’d dropped earlier. Denya’s shoulders hunched inwards at the shutter sound. It wasn’t as though any of them would be recognisable in the photo but Anton still felt a little uneasy about it. Denya had been very accommodating but Anton thought they’d overwhelmed him. 

Anton had hoped he’d be interested in a repeat performance but that might need some more persuasion. Still, that was a conversation for another day. As much as he’d like to keep Denya between them all night, ready and open for them, it had been a long day already and Anton didn’t think he had the energy to get it up again. 

Denya hadn’t moved but he didn’t look relaxed; his hands tightly clenched into the sheets and his breathing unsteady. 

Anton patted his knee. “You want to clean up?” 

Anton helped Denya to his feet, watching as the cum started to run down the inside of his thighs. Denya stumbled like a new-born foal, legs a little bowed as if it were uncomfortable to close them. 

Sasha’s gaze followed Denya into the bathroom, then he turned back to Anton as the door shut behind him. “Sure we should leave him in there alone?” 

“Can you keep your hands off if you join him?” Anton countered. 

Sasha shrugged. “Why bother?” 

Anton suspected Denya needed the time alone. “Give him a break,” he told Sasha. He heard the shower start running and figured he could distract Sasha for long enough for Denya to get clean and pull himself together. Kissing Sasha was always good and Anton lost time caught up in the taste and feel of his mouth. 

He didn’t register the shower turning off, only pulling away from Sasha at Denya’s quiet sound of surprise as he saw them. Denya was wrapped in a bath sheet but that didn’t stop Sasha eyeing him up. 

Denya refused to meet Anton’s gaze as he said, “Sorry. I can just get my clothes and go.” 

“You should stay,” Anton told him. Denya’s expression suggested he was unconvinced. “I have a spare room,” Anton offered, though he’d rather have him here in their bed. 

Denya shook his head. “I can call an Uber. It’s no problem.” 

Anton took a breath, then started again more carefully. “I’d like you to stay. So I can tell the team I looked after you.” 

Denya’s face twisted but then settled. “Okay.” He shuffled into the room to pick up his clothes from wherever Sasha had dropped them, still clutching the towel to him. Anton didn’t know what had gone wrong but he wanted to fix it. Denya was so good for them, he shouldn’t feel bad about it afterwards. 

Sasha just lay back on the bed. It was probably too soon for him to get hard again either but that didn’t stop him leering at Denya as he watched. Anton frowned at him, trying to communicate his disapproval. At least he could still count on Sasha to read his play as he sat back up, looking faintly alarmed for the first time. 

Anton started to help Denya find his things but it seemed to make him more nervous every time they bumped into each other. After the third time, Anton changed course. “Let me get you something clean to wear.” 

He pulled open a drawer, rifling through the options. There was no way anything of Anton’s would fit, even Sasha’s pants would be short on Denya, so he grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts that he thought Val left behind. At least Sasha had broad shoulders so his t-shirts should fit Denya. 

Anton held them out. Denya’s hand was shaking when he took them and Anton couldn’t just leave him to come down on his own. “Please, stay here. To sleep - nothing more, I promise. Sasha can go, if you need. Or I can...” 

Sasha protested halfhearted; they both knew he’d leave if Anton told him too, even though this was technically his bed. Anton and Sasha had known each other since they were 17, they could easily go a night apart. 

“I don’t want to be in the way,” Denya said, voice soft, still refusing to look Anton in the eye. 

Oh. Denya thought he’d been an extra third piece, that they wouldn’t want him once they were done. Well, Anton would be happy to prove him wrong, there was no way he was going to get between them. Or even better, maybe Anton could convince him that he’s not superfluous, that they want him too. “Sasha loves to cuddle,” Anton offered. 

Denya glanced up at Sasha, who smiled broadly, showing his missing teeth, then his gaze darted across to finally meet Anton’s. Anton held out a hand, “We want you to stay, really.” 

Some of the tension left Denya as he took a couple of cautious steps forward. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Sasha grabbed his wrist, pulling him in close. “We keep you,” he said. 

It could be a question but Anton could see Denya’s answer in the way he swayed towards Sasha. 

Anton let the damp towel and the clothes drop to the floor, tumbling Denya back onto the bed, pressed between them. 

“We’re keeping you,” Anton said. It was a promise. Even if the team send Denya back down to Austin, he was theirs now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same world setting as my other Stars rookie gangbang fics - as before, though it is intended to be consensual, there is an inherent power imbalance and the POV is Anton rather than Denis so consent is very much implied rather than explicitly enthusiastic.


End file.
